Nuestra primera navidad
by cuinsi45
Summary: No se me ocurrió que poner aquí xD. Solo les diré que es un One-shot navideño obviamente Advance, así que lean


**Bueno, como seguramente ya vieron en el resumen, esto se trata de un One-shot, y no solo eso, se trata de mi primer One-shot y bueno Navidad está cerca y todo eso. Así que quise escribir algo relacionado a estas fechas. Creo que eso es todo, así que lean**

* * *

><p>May se encontraba nerviosa, sentía un vacío en su estómago, y sus rodillas algo débiles, constantemente se humedecía los labios con su lengua pensando en lo que haría.<p>

Desde hace unos meses que ella y Ash habían comenzado a salir, podía jurar que nunca había sido más feliz en su vida, a pesar de que el momento no había sido muy romántico y prácticamente ella se le había declarado. Pero eso no le importaba, estaba completamente enamorada del Ketchum. Tanto que quería pasar su primera navidad junto a él.

Lo único que la separaba de su deseo era la aprobación de sus padres. Justo en ese momento se preparaba para hablar con ellos.

Su padre leía el periódico en el sillón de la sala, mientras su madre usaba un plumero para retirar el polvo de los muebles.

El ambiente navideño ya estaba presente en la residencia Balance. El árbol navideño ya estaba colocado adornado con luces de diferentes colores que igualmente adornaban toda la casa junto a pequeñas campanas de cristal, piñas pintadas de colores, moños dorados, bolas de cristal adornadas, estrellas y esferas de diferentes formas, algunas incluso en forma de Pokemon.

En fin todo un ambiente navideño listo para ser pasado en familia, algo no muy bueno para ella ya que reducía sus posibilidades de ausentarse en esas fechas. Aun así estaba decidida.

Con nerviosismo se sentó en el sillón junto a su padre y tomo una galleta navideña de la mesa del centro y comenzó a comerla.

— O…ye pa…pa— trato de hablar

— May querida no hables con la boca llena — le corrigió su madre al escucharla.

— Lo siento — respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Faltaba menos de una semana para noche buena y si quería pasar tiempo con Ash tenía que conseguir el permiso lo más pronto posible.

— Creo que me he portado muy bien este año no creen

—Tranquila cariño, tendrás tus regalos — contestaba su madre

— A pesar de tener casi 18 — añadía Norman con tono humorístico — y a pesar de que gastaste mucho en ropa, hiciste una fiesta en la casa sin nuestro permiso para poder ver a Ash, y cuando no vino fuiste a Kalos a verlo sin consultarnos y por si fuera poco no nos dijiste de su relación. — Norman se había molestado al recordar las "travesuras" de su hija, y lo mostraba al apretar duramente su periódico.

— Vamos cariño no es para tanto — Caroline le restaba importancia a todo eso. — que ya no recuerdas la fiesta que hice cuando éramos jóvenes

— Lo recordaría si me hubieras invitado. O que ya no te acuerdas que tú eras de las "populares"

— Recuerdo que eso no te importo y te colaste a la fiesta — Caroline reía junto a su hija al ver el rostro de vergüenza de Norman. Le habían ganado la partida

Ahora May se sentía con mucha más confianza, no solo su padre se había relajado, si no que ahora su madre estaba de su lado. Estaba segura de que ella la apoyaría en su decisión

— Bueno pero están de acuerdo que este año no pedí regalos de navidad. — les recordó que no había pedido nada para usarlo como excusa. Los regalos con su nombre eran sorpresa por así decirlo, ya que estaba casi segura de que eran suéteres tejidos a mano y alguna manualidad.

—Supongo que planeaste esto — su padre la conocía muy bien.

—Si

— Y supongo has de pedirnos algo — suponía muy bien

— Si

— Y supongo que tiene que ver con Ash — tal parecía que había atinado

— Amm si

— Tú te quedas aquí, él puede venir

— Pero… ¿cómo sabias?

— Eso no importa. Mi respuesta es no

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

— Porque es navidad y debes pasarla en familia

— Pero… mama — busco la ayuda de su progenitora

— Lo siento hija pero tu padre tiene razón.

— Y por si la familia fuera poco… No confió en que Ash mantenga a su amiguito quieto contigo en la misma casa — agrego Norman desconfiadamente

— Pero papa recuerda que viajamos juntos tú lo conoces y lo aceptaste. Hasta le dices hijo

— Pero no eran novios y eran jóvenes y tu hermano iba con ustedes y no tenían las hormonas alborotadas de los jóvenes de hoy en día.

— Pero la señora Ketchum estará ahí

— Aun así mi respuesta es no

— Pero papa, te juro que no pasara nada, te hablare cada hora, acampare en su patio si es necesario — ahora su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

— Lo siento May. Él es bienvenido, pero tú te quedas — su decisión fue firme, dando por terminada la conversación

May salió de ahí con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación.

Las horas pasaban y ella se negaba a salir de su habitación. Seguía recostada en su cama y con el rostro hundido en su almohada. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, ahora solo yacía ahí sin pensar en nada.

Fue en eso que escucho la manija de su puerta; trataban de abrirla, pero ella la había trabado con seguro. Dejaron de insistir por un momento hasta que:

— ¡¿Qué hiciste berrinche?! Jaja — La puerta se había abierto de forma sorpresiva. Y ahora Max se burlaba desde la entrada.

— ¡Cómo demonios entraste! — el grito fue escuchado por toda la casa.

— No es tan difícil como crees — Max le enseñaba un pequeño clip con el cual había abierto la puerta — si no como crees que leo tus diarios — tubo que esquivar el despertador que su hermana le había lanzado

— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

— Tranquila. Papa quiere que bajes a cenar.

— No tengo hambre — para su mala suerte su estómago emitió el característico ruido de apetito

— Si no bajas a cenar le diré a Ash de esto. Y sabes que me gusta exagerar las cosas

¡Diablos! Había subestimado las habilidades de chantaje de su hermano.

Sin mucho ánimo acepto y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto, pero no le importó y no trató de ocultarlo.

Todos actuaron normal, procediendo con la cena. Uno que otro tema trivial era comentado entre la familia, claro a excepción de May. Casi al final de la cena, Norman, pidió que todos se quedasen para hablar de los temas navideños

— Bien May, ya te dije que Ash es bienvenido a pasar la navidad aquí — no se anduvo con rodeos y fue directo al tema de prioridad

— Él es bueno y jamás dejaría a su madre sola en navidad — respondió secamente

— Entonces la señora Ketchum también es bienvenida

— ¿Enserio? — se sentía una tonta por no haber pensado en eso. Ahora sonreía, quizá si podría pasar la navidad junto a Ash.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero salió corriendo más contenta rumbo a su habitación para poder hablar con Ash. Su padre estaba por detenerla pero su esposa le indicaba que la dejara.

Se encerró en su cuarto y tomo su celular. Rápidamente marco el número y espero.

— Bueno — escucho la voz de Ash tan alegre como siempre

— Hola Ash, soy yo

— Oh May que sorpresa. Lamento no haberte llamado, pero he estado algo ocupado.

— Si estas ocupado puedo hablarte más tarde

— Descuida, no hay problema.

— Quería preguntar acerca de tus planes para navidad

— Oh no me digas que vendrás a pueblo paleta, ese si sería un buen regalo — May sintió su estómago reducirse al escuchar eso, Ash esperaba contar con ella

— De hecho, quería proponerte que tú y tu madre vengan aquí. Digo así podríamos estar juntos en navidad — comenzó a enrollar mechones de su cabello con su dedo. Su nerviosismo aumento cuando no escucho respuesta

— Yo lo siento May, pero ya hice planes — sintió un yunque enterrarse en su estómago al oír eso. Toda esperanza de pasar su primera navidad juntos moría con esas palabras— pero quizá podamos vernos en año nuevo

— Si claro. — le dolía la tranquilidad con la que e Ketchum hablaba parecía no importarle el estar alejados. —te quiero — le recordó lista para terminar la llamada

— Y yo a ti — escucho para después ella terminar la llamada.

Se quedó con el celular en las manos unos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar amargamente

* * *

><p>— Está llorando de nuevo — Max bajaba las escaleras informando a sus padres sobre el estado de su hermana. Segundos antes había pegado la oreja en la puerta de su habitación para escuchar la conversación.<p>

— Ya tiene casi dieciocho debería ser un poco más madura y… ¡Ay! — Norman se veía interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su esposa — ¿por qué hiciste eso?

— No puedes juzgarla, es su primer novio y esta completamente enamorada — se notaba enojo en sus palabras — Además, dime una sola navidad que hallamos pasado apartados desde que éramos novios

— Bueno la primera de echo.

—Te escapaste de tu casa para ir a verme — le recordó divertida

— Si pero eran las 2:00am del siguiente día, así que prácticamente no era navidad — sí que tenía buena memoria — mmm creo que tendré que asegurar las ventanas, no quisiera que May se escape… de nuevo

— De hecho nochebuena es el 24 y navidad el 25 — interrumpía Max con su extenso conocimiento

— No me ayudes hijo

— Iré a hablar con ella — Caroline si dirigió a la habitación de su hija dejando a los hombres Balance viendo la tele en la sala. Al llegar toco suavemente la puerta llamando a su hija. Finalmente escucho la aprobación para entrar.

La tristeza le invadió al ver a su hija en ese estado. Triste y desanimada, recostada en su cama.

— Hija, ¿estás bien?

— Él no quiere venir — fue su respuesta

— ¿Eso te digo?

— No, pero no lo oí triste, el esperaba que yo fuera, pero él no puede esforzarse por venir. Quizá no le importo

— Hija no digas eso, él te quiere muchísimo. Estoy segura de que no vendrá por motivos fuertes

— No lo sé, que tal si una de sus amigas va a estar con él y… — el llanto volvía al imaginar una infidelidad de parte del azabache

— Pero hija, él no es así. Además recuerda que si te llega a lastimar tu padre se encargara de que sea lo último que haga — lo decía en broma y parecía que había funcionado. Una pequeña risita provenía de su primogénita. La había hecho sentir mejor — Pero estoy segura que eso no pasara

— Gracias mamá

— Me alegra que estés mejor. Ahora aprovechando el momento tengo que preguntar. ¿cuántos hijos piensan tener? — pregunto Caroline divertida

— Mama, no digas eso, somos muy jóvenes para eso — sentía el calor llegar a sus mejillas

— Solo recuerda estar casada cuando tú y Ash…

— ¡Mama, por favor! — gritaba con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza

Caroline sonreía, su hija estaba mejor, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— Te diré algo, porque no tomamos la tarjeta de crédito de papa y vamos al centro comercial por nuestros regalos. — esa era una buena idea, su hija sonreía aceptando felizmente.

Confiaba en Ash, y ahora pensaba en comprarle un lindo obsequio.

* * *

><p>Así pasaron los días faltantes para noche buena. Como siempre la pasarían juntos ellos cuatro, no tenían más familia cercana, pero no era necesario, se divertían bastante ellos; y en ocasiones recibían algún platillo de algún vecino, que se quedaba cenar.<p>

Sería una gran navidad en familia… o eso creían

— Está llorando de nuevo — Max bajaba las escaleras, informando a sus padres del estado de su hermana, otra vez

No había salido de su habitación en todo el día.  
>¿Por qué? Simple, desde el día que Ash le había dicho que ya tenía planes para navidad no había vuelto a hablar con él. Cada día lo había llamado, al principio un par de veces al día, veces que iban aumentando con forme pasaba el tiempo, en todas ellas Ash no contesto. Y ahora en víspera de navidad, esperaba por lo menos una llamada de su novio. Pero nada de nada, era como si no quisiera saber nada de ella y eso la deprimía.<p>

— No puedo creer que no le haya hablado ni contestado — comentaba Caroline preocupada por la situación de su hija

— Quizá si este con una de sus "amigas" — agregaba Max, con un toque acusatorio

— Pues si aprecia su existencia más le vale que no juegue con May — Norman aun con su gorro navideño se mostraba amenazante. Si Ash se atrevía si quiera a pensar en engañar a su adorada hija, se las tendría que ver con el

— Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones — Caroline parecía ser la única en abogar por el entrenador — pero si fuera así, asegúrate de hacer que pida perdón de rodillas

— ¡Mama!/ ¡cariño! — los hombres balance se sorprendían por esa faceta.

— ¿Que? Y eso va también para ti cariño, nadie juega con una Balance y sale libre.

— A veces olvido porque me case contigo — Norman se acercaba para tomar a su esposa de la cintura lista para darle un beso.

¡Ding dong! Su intento de demostrar su amor se veía interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba a un visitante.

— Tal vez sea el vecino —comentó Norman dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió gritando "feliz navidad", pero quien o mejor dicho quienes estaban ahí realmente lo sorprendieron — ¡tiene que ser una broma!

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho que había terminado de llorar, tal parecía que había agotado todas sus lágrimas. Estaba boca abajo en su cama con el celular en la mano; aún tenía la esperanza de recibir una llamada de Ash, pero el tiempo no se detenía y no recibía nada de nada.<p>

Seguía en pijama ya que no había salido de su habitación en todo el día, y no pensaba hacerlo, en su mente solo se imaginaba a Ash pasando la navidad con una de sus tantas amigas. Confiaba en Misty y Dawn, pero esa amiga de la infancia de Ash no le daba mucha confianza, podía notarse desde cualquier ángulo que esa tal Serena estaba enamorada de Ash

¿Y si ella había ido a pueblo paleta a pasar la navidad con él? Y qué tal si ella se le confesaba y el…

Sentía las lágrimas volver tan solo de pensar en eso.

Agradeció al cielo cuando alguien toco su puerta, no quería hablar con nadie y no saldría de ahí, pero una distracción le venía muy bien en ese momento.

— Hija, es hora de la cena. Baja hay una sorpresa para ti allá abajo — su madre fue la primera en intentar

— No gracias, no tengo hambre — respondió tratando de sonar aliviada

— Hija si no sales de ahí estarás castigada y no veras a Ash hasta el siguiente año — ahora su padre implementaba otra estrategia

— ¡No me importa! ¡No bajare! — comenzaba a hartarse de la situación

— May si no sales de ahí publicare en internet la historia de princesas que escribiste en donde Ash es el príncipe y tú su princesa y la villana se llama Serena — ese sí que era un golpe bajo, esa historia estaba bien escondida en su habitación. Claro que era Max quien usaba sus tácticas de chantaje para hacerla salir

Pero aun así no desistió. Y se negó por completo, a salir

Sin embargo algo le pareció raro cuando no escucho que nadie le llamara, solo golpeaban la puerta suavemente cada cierto tiempo

— ¡No voy a salir! — grito molesta por la insistencia. No le importaba si era su madre o su padre a quien le gritaba. Al parecer había funcionado, no volvieron a insistir. Pasaron unos minutos y comenzó a escuchar como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta. Seguramente era Max que volvía a forzar la cerradura.

Estaba fúrica, le enseñaría a no meterse con ella y de paso se desquitaría un poco. Apago la luz, tomo su lámpara y se posiciono a un lado de la puerta. Su plan era golpear a su hermanito tan duro que no volvería a intentar husmear en su habitación.

La puerta se abrió, debido a la oscuridad solo pudo ver su silueta, dejo que avanzara un poco para no fallar y justo cuando estaba en el centro de la habitación lo golpeo justo en la cabeza como si de una pelota de béisbol se tratara y como si ella fuera Ted Williams.

Una duda surgió de ella cuando al momento de ver algo saltar del hombro de quien estaba segura era Max.

Rápidamente se dirigió al interruptor y encendió la luz.

No sabía si reír o llorar, pues ahí frente a sus ojos y a sus pies estaba la causa de su llanto. Ash se retorcía de dolor con las manos en la cabeza llorando como un niño chiquito, inclusive su gorra roja había salido volando debido al impacto. Y en su cama estaba Pikachu riendo al ver la situación.

— ¿May por qué hiciste eso? — escucho el reclamo de Ash, ya se había incorporado aun adolorido masajeando la zona atacada.

May no lo dudo dos veces y se lanzó a abrazar al entrenador el cual casi regresa al piso por la intensidad de la muestra de afecto, escuchó el llanto proveniente de May que escondía su cabeza en su pecho, ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, ahora eran de felicidad. Era como un milagro de navidad. Tenía que estar segura que eso era real y no un simple sueño

— De haber sabido que te pondrías así, hubiera preparado algo más sencillo

— ¡Eres un tonto, un tonto, tonto! — May le daba suaves golpes en el pecho de Ash, ya había entendido todo. — creí que te habías olvidado de mi o que estabas con otra y… — sus inseguridades desaparecían cuando se vio callada por un tierno beso de Ash, beso que no tardo en corresponder.

— Tú sabes que tú eres la única. La única a la que amo. — esas palabras eran su mejor regalo de navidad.

— ¡Y yo a ti! — grito feliz como una niña pequeña plantando besos alrededor de todo su rostro — te amo te amo te amo

— Sera mejor que bajemos, tu padre está preocupado por ti

— ¿Pero que acaso ellos no sabían de esto? — quería saber más de aquel romántico plan

— No, se supone que también sería una sorpresa para ellos. Y valla que lo fue, no sabía si tu padre me abrazaría o me golpearía jeje

— Pero mírame, estoy en pijama y

— No importa. — la interrumpió poniendo su dedo en su labio — Tu eres como un regalo; lo que importa no es la envoltura, si no el interior

Esas palabras tuvieron efecto en ella, no le importo estar en pijama y bajo feliz. Ya estaba más tranquila, ahora tendría que disculparse con sus padres por su comportamiento.

Llegaron al comedor donde ya los esperaban todos sentados en la mesa, tal parecía que el entrenador no había llegado solo ya que su madre se encontraba a un lado de la señora Ketchum platicando muy augustamente.

Se sentía apenada, pero todos actuaban normal, tal parecía que nadie le daba importancia a lo que había pasado, todos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Ya habría tiempo para disculparse, pero no ahora, estaban ahí para pasarla en familia. Era un día de alegría y felicidad.

Estaban por sentarse en la mesa a degustar la deliciosa cena navideña, cuando la coordinadora noto una caja de regalo gigante en el árbol navideño, la cual estaba abierta.

— ¿Que se supone que había ahí? — esa caja no estaba ahí el día de ayer, lo que le hacía creer que el entrenador la había traído

— Ah eso — digo cuando lo noto — se supone que tu bajarías y yo saldría de la caja. Pero jamás me espere que te pondrías tan… bueno ya sabes — rio al pensar que jamás imagino cuanto afectaría todo esto a May — la verdad es que quería ser yo el romántico y todo eso. Ya sabes que lo único que hice fue preguntar si querías ser mi novia mientras tú te esforzaste porque yo aceptara mis sentimientos y… — ahora fue su turno de ser callado por los dulces labios de May.

La escena era tan tierna que sus madres ya podían imaginar la boda y sus futuros nietos corriendo por toda la casa. Inclusive ya se imaginaban unos cuantos nombres que podrían ponerles

— Bueno ya es suficiente, vamos a cenar — no era sorpresa que Norman interrumpiera tan dulce momento. Se sentaron a la mesa con Norman y Max en las la silla principal, de un lado Delia y Caroline, y por supuesto del otro y bastante juntos Ash y May.

Max estaba por dar el primer bocado, pero fue detenido por su padre

— Antes de empezar quiero decir unas palabras. — se puso de pie obteniendo la atención de todos. — Debo decir que me alegra ver que la familia crezca. Espero dentro de unos años seamos más. Eso tan bien va para ti Max — el menor de los Balance se sonrojo con esas palabras. Ya tenía casi 17 y solo se enfocaba en los Pokemon y en molestar a su hermana.

— Aún recuerdo cuantas veces te dije eso hijo — la señora Ketchum hacia reír a todos con ese simple comentario

— Yo solo espero que no se tarden con los nietos — Caroline ponía muy nerviosos a su hija y yerno

— Estoy de acuerdo, me gustaría ver a un pequeño Ash correr por la casa — Ash y May no podían hacer nada más que ocultar lo mejor que podían sus avergonzados rostros

— Nada de eso — todos voltearon a ver a Norman. Estaban por hacerle ver que todo era en broma. Sin embargo… — el primero se llamara Norman

Risas se escucharon por toda la casa en un ambiente familiar. Todos eran bienvenidos, incluso los Pokemon que escaparon del invernadero para estar junto a sus entrenadores fueron recibidos con cariño. Después de la cena pasaron a la sala para destapar sus regalos y poder platicar a gusto junto a la chimenea.

Con sus celulares mandaron felicitaciones a sus amigos y conocidos.

— Espero el próximo año me regales algo un poco más pequeño — menciono May con tono juguetón al ver la gigantesca caja de donde se suponía Ash debería salir.

— ¿Qué tan pequeño? — preguntó el Ketchum con nerviosismo, ya sabiendo por donde iba el asunto

— Bueno — una risita salió de sus labios — pensaba en algo del tamaño de un anillo

— Tranquila hermana lo vas a ahuyentar. Y por cierto ya no voy a ayudarlo a abrir la puerta de tu cuarto.

Max se preparaba para salir corriendo de la ira de su hermana, no obstante no fue necesario, ella también se reía, tal parecía que el estar con Ash la cambiaba drásticamente. Además en su mente ella se imaginaba ya con un hermoso anillo en su dedo, vestida de blanco y después con un par de niños. En fin ya imaginaba toda una vida junto con Ash.

Es cierto que aún era joven y tenía que superar los celos de su padre, las lágrimas de su madre al ver que su hija crecía y las burlas de su hermano. Claro además de su obvio problemita de arrebatos de ira y tristeza.

Pero bueno, el amor nos hace idiotas

…

**¿Les gusto? De ser así un Review por favor. ¡Y felices fiestas y buen 2015!**


End file.
